


Free! from Life

by KaityKatlovesfanfiction



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Injury, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaityKatlovesfanfiction/pseuds/KaityKatlovesfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the High School life, the main 5 (includes Rin) has grown up a lot since then. They met beautiful women in which they got married and had children. This fanfiction will evolve around their children's lives and how they get around in life being kids from legends in their parents home town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Character Layout

**Author's Note:**

> So, all I have right now is the characters names and their children's names. I have some of chapter 1 done but I promise I will get it done hopefully today (no promises) so please be patient as I am starting college and it's going to be super busy as I have 5 classes. Also, I am looking for someone to Beta (As I'm not that great of a writer) so I would love someone to step up and help so my fanfictions are more appealing. I mostly do AOT/SNK fanfiction but I love Free! so much that I am willing to give it a try! Thanks to those who are waiting for me to update my other fanfictions, I will forever get happy at Kudo's so please do leave one when you can and I promise to get those chapters up once they are finished!

Character Layout

*Haruka Nanase -  
\---->Hiroyuki (Hiro) Nanase -Male  
◾Black hair  
◾Blue eyes  
◾Swimmer  
◾No mother (Died)  
◾Quiet  
*Rin Matsuoka -  
\---->Katsumi Matsuoka - Female  
◾Maroon hair  
◾Red eyes  
◾Sharp teeth  
◾Swimmer  
◾Gets shoulder injury  
◾No mother (Disappeared)  
◾Twin to Minori  
\---->Minori Matsuoka - Male  
◾Maroon hair  
◾Green eyes  
◾Sharp teeth  
◾Swimmer  
◾No mother (Disappeared)  
◾Twin to Katsumi  
*Makoto Tachibana -  
\----->Sho Tachibana - Male  
◾Brown hair  
◾Green eyes  
◾Swimmer  
◾Really Kind  
*Nagisa Hazuki -  
\---->Kahaku Hazuki - Female  
◾Blonde hair  
◾Pink eyes  
◾Not a swimmer (Yet)  
◾Outgoing personality  
*Rei Ryuugazaki  
\---->Takehiko Ryuugazaki - Male  
◾Blue hair  
◾Purple eyes  
◾Glasses  
◾Big Ego  
◾Not a swimmer (Yet)


	2. Two of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I miss mommy. When is she going to come back?” he asked quietly. Rin walked into his son’s room and sat down next to him so he can hold him.  
> “I’m not sure when she is going to come home Minori but I will always be here for you,” Rin said, rubbing his son’s back. When he saw that he didn’t help. He looked over at his room which was across the hall and got an idea.  
> “Why don’t you sleep with me tonight? Katsumi hasn’t been sleeping in there with me recently and I have started to get lonely,” Rin said, smiling as he turned his attention back to his son. Minori acknowledged the question with a nod before getting off his bed and going over to the dresser to grab his pajamas.

Rin was walking home with his twins, Katsumi and Minori Matsuoka, after being picked up from school. Katsumi was the oldest of the two who looked a lot like her mother but with Rin’s maroon hair and red eyes. Minori looked like his dad from when he was younger, even though he has green eyes that he inherited from his mother.

They were both 6 years old were in the first grade. Rin was married (meaning use to be0 to a wonderful woman who had platinum blonde hair and green eyes. However, one day, she disappeared without an explanation, leaving him to take care of the twins that were 4 at the time of her disappearance. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Katsumi yelled excitedly as she was riding piggyback on Rin. He laughed at her enthusiasm.

“Yes sweetheart?” Rin asked, looking down to make sure Minori was still next to him as they made the adventure home.

“Will we see Makoto-sensei today? Katsimi asked, knowing what day it was.

“Yes, you will. Do you love swimming that much?” Rin questioned, setting her down as they made it to their apartments front door on the first floor.

“Yeah. I want to go to the Olympics!” Katsumi exclaimed passionately. She saw the Olympics at a young age and since then, she has made a promise to get there by 16 or maybe even younger.

“Well, I can’t wait to sit in the stands to watch you compete in such a big event,” Rin said, ruffling her hair before unlocking the front door.

“Minori, do you want to swim today?” Rin directed towards his other child. Minori only nodded before walking to his room. Rin knew something was wrong with Minori as he is usually as energetic as Katsumi.

“Daddy, may I have an apple before we leave?” Katsumi asked, trying to reach for the bowl of fruit that is on the table. Rin walked over and grabbed it. He handed it over to his daughter before walking over to the fridge to grab 2 water bottles for his kids. As Katsumi munched on her apple, Minori was in his room, packing a small bag with his bathing suit, goggles, a towel and an extra pair of clothes. He usually did did his bag before class starts rather than doing it before he left for school like his twin sister did. 

“Minori, are you ready to go to swim class?” Rin asked, peeking his head into his son’s room. Minori only nodded before standing up and slipping his bag onto his shoulder. Rin grabbed Katsumi’s bag and they headed off to their weekly swim lesson. Katsumi has taking a love for freestyle swimming while Minori is better at butterflies. 

When they arrived, they quickly changed into their bathing suits and grabbed their goggles. However, when they got to the swimming area, the twins were disappointed that Makoto-sensei isn’t there due to a family issue. It was one of the stand-ins and from their experience with them, they aren’t fun and are way too strict. 

On their way back home, Katsumi has returned to her energetic self while Minori was still quiet. Rin didn’t want to press anything in case it’s something that only boy’s would understand so he wanted to wait until they reached their house and Katsumi was taking her bath.

“Minori, what’s wrong? You’ve been quiet this whole day,” Rin pointedly commented as he leaned against the door frame while he watched his son old his teddy bear that he got from his mom.

“I miss mommy. When is she going to come back?” he asked quietly. Rin walked into his son’s room and sat down next to him so he can hold him.

“I’m not sure when she is going to come home Minori but I will always be here for you,” Rin said, rubbing his son’s back. When he saw that he didn’t help. He looked over at his room which was across the hall and got an idea.

“Why don’t you sleep with me tonight? Katsumi hasn’t been sleeping in there with me recently and I have started to get lonely,” Rin said, smiling as he turned his attention back to his son. Minori acknowledged the question with a nod before getting off his bed and going over to the dresser to grab his pajamas.

After a quick bath with Minori and dinner with his two twins, it was time for bed for the siblings as the energy from Katsumi was going down and Minori was falling asleep on the couch while they watched some TV. Rin picked up Minori so he could sleep and he walked behind Katsumi to make sure she got to bed with no trouble. Once Katsumi was situated, Rin carried Minori to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed before climbing in and placing the blanket on top of them. He held Minori close as he looked over at his clock that was on his nightstand.  
“I’m sorry Minori. I’m lonely without mommy as well but you got you sister and I to be there for you and believe me, we will never abandon you like your mother did with all of us,” Rin said in a whisper before kissing the top of his son’s head gently. Before falling asleep, he watched his son’s chest rise and fall while he peacefully slept in the comfort of Rin’s arms.


End file.
